Talk:Kamen Rider x Super Sentai x Metal Hero x Madan Senki x Tomica Hero x Pretty Cure x Aikatsu! x Chouseishin: Super Hero Taisen X/@comment-4132518-20150401042348
I'm including the Chouseishin in this because i think they would be perfect for an all-hero adventure. Why? here's a list of ideas! Wise God Torin, Blue, DJ Sagara, Johnny Bepp, Orihime Mitsuishi and Tiara Yumesaki are having a special party called Kamen Rider x Super Sentai x Metal Hero x Tomica Hero x Pretty Cure x Aikatsu special day. Future DekaBreak will make appearance. Takatora becomes Kamen Rider Zangetsu again. DJ Sagara and Johnny Bepp met, they are quickly remembering each other's school days and suddenly became close friends. Oren Pierre Alfonzo and Ancielo Atsuji met, they are quickly remembering each other's school days and suddenly became close friends. Seira Otoshiro likes Geki Jumonji. Kī Saegusa likes Kai Hyuga Sora Kazesawa likes Shu Karasuma. Maria Himesato likes Kouta. Aoi Kiriya and Kī Saegusa are gonna fix Oren, Hideyasu and Zack's Lockseeds and Sengoku Driver. The Gorangers, J.A.K.Q., Battle Fever J, Denziman, Sun Vulcan, Goggle V, Dynaman, Bioman, Changeman, Flashman, Maskman, Liveman, Kamen Rider Shin Ichigo, Kamen Rider Shin Nigo, Kamen Rider V3, Riderman, X, Amazon, Stronger, Electro-Wave Human Tackle, Shin Skyrider, Super-1, ZX, Black, Black RX, Shin, ZO, J, Gavan, Sharivan, Shaider, Juspion, Speilban, Diana Lady, Helen Lady, Metalder, Violent Spirit Top Gunder, Jiraya, Princess Ninja Emiha, Valorous Ninja Reiha, Spear Ninja Toppa, Flower Ninja Yumeha, Anthropomorphic Ninja Vermillion Lizard, Explosive Ninja Rocket Man, Jail Ninja Haburamu, Castle Ninja Baron Owl, Wind Ninja Mafuuba, Treasure Ninja Jane, Lightning Ninja Wild, Holy Ninja Alamasa, Rakuchin Ninja, Paper Ninja Oruha, Catherine Ninja & Ninja Tetsuzan to form a All Star Showa Era Super Sentais, Kamen Riders and Metal Heroes. Orihime Mitsuishi gives Ichigo Hoshimiya, Aoi Kiriya, Ran Shibuki, Otome Arisugawa, Yurika Tōdō, Sakura Kitaōji, Kaede Ichinose, Shion Kamiya, Akari Ōzora, Sumire Hikami, Hinaki Shinjō and Juri Kurebayashi a Kyoryuger Colored Jackets are Red, Blue, Black, Gold, Green, Pink, Cyan, Gray, Purple & Silver. Narutaki gives Super Sentai Rainbow Pass, Kamen Rider Rainbow Pass, Metal Hero Rainbow Pass, Tomica Hero Rainbow Pass, Pretty Cure Pass & Aikatsu! Rainbow Pass to All Super Senatis, Kamen Riders, Metal Heroes, Pretty Cures, Tomica Heroes, Ichigo Hoshimiya, Aoi Kiriya, Ran Shibuki, Otome Arisugawa, Yurika Tōdō, Sakura Kitaōji, Kaede Ichinose, Shion Kamiya, Akari Ōzora, Sumire Hikami, Hinaki Shinjō, Juri Kurebayashi, Seira Otoshiro, Kī Saegusa, Sora Kazesawa & Maria Himesato. Kamen Rider 5 and Kamen Rider 6 will be making an appearnce. Ichigo Hoshimiya likes Daigo Kiriyu. Aoi Kiriya likes Mitsuzane Kureshima. Ran Shibuki likes Ian Yorkland. Otome Arisugawa likes Utsusemimaru. Yurika Tōdō likes Souji Rippukan. Kaede Ichinose likes Hideyasu Jonouchi. Shion Kamiya likes Tessai. Akari Ōzora likes Zack. Sumire Hikami likes Kaito Kumon. Hinaki Shinjō likes Shinya Tsukouchi. Juri Kurebayashi likes Takatora Kureshima. Rin Kurosawa likes Akira Date. Madoka Amahane likes Shintaro Goto. It turns out that Seira, Kī, Sora and Maria has feelings for Geki, Kai, Shu and Kouta. Ichigo Hoshimiya will become Kamen Rider Gaim Shin. Aoi Kiriya will become Kamen Rider Ryugen Shin. Ran Shibuki will become Kamen Rider Baron Shin. Otome Arisugawa will become Kamen Rider Gridon Shin. Yurika Tōdō will become new Kamen Rider Dark Kiva. Sakura Kitaōji will become new Kamen Rider Kamuro. Kaede Ichinose will become Kamen Rider Bravo Shin. Shion Kamiya will become Kamen Rider Knuckle Shin. Akari Ōzora will become new Kamen Rider Duke. (powered-up with Chouseishin powers) Sumire Hikami will become new Kamen Rider Sigurd. (powered-up with Chouseishin powers) Hinaki Shinjō will become new Kamen Rider Marika. (powered-up with Chouseishin powers) Juri Kurebayashi will become new Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin. (powered-up with Chouseishin powers) Miyabi Fujiwara will become new Kamen Rider Tyrant. (powered-up with Chouseishin powers) Seira Otoshiro will become new Kamen Rider Jam. Kī Saegusa will become new Kamen Rider Kurokage. Sora Kazesawa will become new Kamen Rider Rey. Maria Himesato will become new Kamen Rider Mars. Mikuru Natsuki will become new Kamen Rider Idun. Mizuki Kanzaki will become new Kamen Rider Fifteen. Raichi Hoshimiya will become new Kamen Rider Joker. Noel Otoshiro will become Kamen Rider Cyclone. Asahi Azuma will become new Kamen Rider Eternal. Johnny Bepp will become new Kamen Rider Lupin. Orihime Mitsuishi will become new Kamen Rider Wiseman. Tiara Yumesaki will become new Kamen Rider Sorcerer. Sagara Seiji will become new Kamen Rider Proto-Drive. Naoto Suzukawa will become new Kamen Rider Skull. Miwa Asakura will become new Kamen Rider Shuki. Shou Mamiya will become new Kamen Rider Kaixa. Robbie Suzuki will become new Kamen Rider Delta. Aya Nakahara will become new Kamen Rider Orga. Mai Shirafuji will become new Kamen Rider Psyga. Taichi Hoshimiya will become new Kamen Rider TheBee. Ringo Hoshimiya will become new Kamen Rider Sasword. Takako Otoshiro will become new Kamen Rider Femme. Sōta Otoshiro will become new Kamen Rider Ryuga. Azusa Hikami will become new Kamen Rider Odin. Karen Kurebayashi will become new Kamen Rider Gaoh. Serio Kamino will become new Kamen Rider Zerones Zero. Asuka Amahane will become new Kamen Rider Scissors. Rei Kamishiro will become new Kamen Rider Raia. Anna Tachibana will become new Kamen Rider Zanki. Makoto Nijigabara will become new Kamen Rider Gai. Maya Yumekoji will become new Kamen Rider Tiger. Lisa Hīragi and Elena Hīragi will become new Kamen Rider Verde and Kamen Rider Ouja. Marcel will become new Kamen Rider Another Agito. Makina will become new Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto. Kayoko will become new Kamen Rider Proto Ixa. Tsubasa Sena will become new Kamen Rider PunchHopper. Ancielo Atsuji will become new Kamen Rider Imperer. Rin Kurosawa will become new Kamen Rider 3. (powered-up with Chouseishin powers) Madoka Amahane will become new Kamen Rider 4. (powered-up with Chouseishin powers) Mimi Watanuki will become new Kamen Rider Caucasus. (powered-up with Chouseishin powers) Arisa Mizukoshi will become new Kamen Rider Hercus. (powered-up with Chouseishin powers) Reika Yūki will become new Kamen Rider Ketaros. (powered-up with Chouseishin powers) Sunny will become Kyoryu Navy. Ichigo, Aoi, Ran, Otome, Juri, Sakura, Kaede, and Shion has an extra Orange Energy Lockseed, Budou Energy Lockseed, Banana Energy Lockseed, Donguri Energy Lockseed, Melon Energy Lockseed, Durian Energy Lockseed and Kurumi Energy Lockseed to give it to Kouta Kazuraba, Mitsuzane Kureshima, Kaito Kumon, Hideyasu Jonouchi, Takatora Kureshima, Oren Pierre Alfonzo and Zack. Kamen Rider Gaim will become Kamen Rider Gaim Jimber Orange. Kamen Rider Baron will become Kamen Rider Jimber Banana. Kamen Rider Ryugen will become Kamen Rider Ryugen Jimber Budou. Kamen Rider Gridon will become Kamen Rider Gridon Jimber Donguri. Kamen Rider Zangetsu will become Kamen Rider Zangetsu Jimber Melon. Kamen Rider Kurokage will become Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin. Kamen Rider Bravo will become Kamen Rider Bravo Jimber Durian. Kamen Rider Knuckle will become Kamen Rider Knuckle Jimber Kurumi. Kamen Riders, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 and 6 perform Rider Sextuplet Kick. Yū and Matsuri watched the whole battle between Dai-Zangyack and the Alliance. Kamen Riders 5 and 6 are defeated by the Forces of Dusk Zone (with its its alliance members Dark Fall, Nightmare, Eternal, Labyrinth, the Desert Apostles, Minor Land, the Bad End Kingdom, the Jikochūs, the Phantom Empire and Dysdark), Warstar, the Yūmajū and Ackdos Gil. The Gransazers, the Justirisers and Sazer-X (those who made up the enitre Chouseishin Series) will join the Cures, Super Sentai, the Metal Heroes and Kamen Riders in the fight against the Dai-Zangyack/Dusk Zone Pact. All the heroes are out of energy and Ackdos Gil claims his victory "close at hand." Yū Hattori likes Kamen Rider 5. Matsuri Hasegawa likes Kamen Rider 6. Yū Hattori and Matsuri Hasegawa will become the new Kamen Riders 5 and 6, which later powered-up with Chouseishin powers. The mascots, Raichi and Noel will ask the audience to wave the Miracle Lights and wish last standing 12 Kamen Riders more power. At the same moment, all the Cures, Metal Heroes, Kamen Riders and Super Sentai along with the Gransazers, Justirisers and Sazer-X give them all their power as well. Kamen Riders 3-6, Duke, Sigurd, Marika, Zangetsu Shin, Caucasus, Hercus, Ketaros and Tyrant will perform the Super Hero All-Star Flash: Grand Finale to defeat Ackdos Gil. After all the Super Heroes celebrated their victory, the 12 Idol Kamen Riders will form a 12-member unit called "ZODIAC" put on a special concert with the following coords and hair accessories: Akari/Duke - Diamond Aries - Pearl Line Crown (used in Life Goes On) Matsuri/6 - Emerald Taurus - Lolipop Taurus Headband (used in Life Goes On) Hinaki/Marika - Sweet Twins (Tops/Bottoms)/Bitter Twins (Shoes) - Street Checked Hunting Cap (used in Life Goes On) Yuu/5 - Ruby Cancer - Pastel Flower Garden Hat (used in Life Goes On) Juri/Zangetsu Shin - Peridot Leo - Rose Passion Headband (used in Life Goes On) Miyabi/Tyrant - Sapphire Virgo - Hagoromo Princess Tiara (used in Life Goes On) Sumire/Sigurd - Tourmaline Libra - Gothic Feather Brim (used in Life Goes On) Mimi/Caucasus - Topaz Scorpio - Paint Rock Music Hat (used in Life Goes On) Arisa/Hercus - Turquoise Sagittarius - Chinese Bell Accessory (used in Life Goes On) Rin/3 - Garnet Capricorn - Soul Marionette Income (used in Life Goes On) Madoka/4 - Amethyst Aquarius - Angel Alice Headband (used in Life Goes On) Reika/Ketaros - Aquamarine Pisces - Haunted Skull Ribbon (used in Life Goes On) Concert info Unit Catchphrase: "ZODIAC: Let's get showtime!" Stages: Cute&Cool Stage, Dreaming Cute Stage, STAR☆ANIS Stage Songs: SHINING LINE* (feat. ZODIAC), Gotcha☆Ginmaku ~Goseiger vs. Shinkenger~ (ZODIAC ver.), Your 100% Life (Rumi/Ayane/Yuna ver.), Life Goes On (Gransazer OP), Color (Battle Spirits: Sword Eyes ED) "Warau ga Kachi!" de GO! (Matsuri ver.), Dream Parade (feat. ZODIAC) Singers: Ruka from AIKATSU☆STARS! (Akari)+~ Mona from AIKATSU☆STARS! (Sumire)+~ Miki from AIKATSU☆STARS! (Hinaki)+~ Miho from AIKATSU☆STARS! (Juri)+~ Nanase from AIKATSU☆STARS! (Rin)*~ Kana from AIKATSU☆STARS! (Madoka)*~ Remi from STAR☆ANIS (Miyabi)*~ Yuniko from STAR☆ANIS (Yuu)*~C Rumi Shishido (Reika)%~ Ayane Sakura (Mimi)%~ Yuna from STAR☆ANIS (Arisa)%~ Nemu from STAR☆ANIS (Matsuri)*~CG + - Singers for SHINING LINE* * - Singers for Gotcha☆Ginmaku ~Goseiger vs. Shinkenger~ ~ - Singers for Life Goes On and Dream Parade % - Singers for Your 100% Life C - Singers for Color G - Singers for "Warau ga Kachi!" de Go!